Fallen
by DaenaFerhan
Summary: Dylan and her brother James were raised as hunters by their dad. Dylan likes being a hunter, but always felt like something was missing in her life.
1. Chapter 1

October 19th 1998.

Dylan woke up in the car and looked around and out of the window. A school was outside. James woke with a long groan and grumbled slightly. He sat up and cracked his back and ran a hand through his hair. She looked at her older brother with a frown. Their dad was looking at a map and a compass. Dylan sat up in the back seat and stretched.

"You two ready?" He asked. Dylan grumbled slightly and walked out of the car. James followed her. His blood red hair blew in the slight wind of Nebraska. "I'll be back in a week, keep the phone on you at all times, the motel is on the first in the yellow pages under Mike Chadwell." Dylan and James nodded and walked towards the school.

"So we're staying here for like a week? Awesome." Dylan grumbled. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." He said. "We have a motel room, money, no one to look out for us, we can do whatever we want. Do you have your books?" Dylan nodded. "Phone?"

"Yes."

"Butterfly knife and salt?"

"Yes, now let me go to my classes will you?" James nodded. Dylan walked to the principal's office with James and then to her first class. The English teacher, Mr. Morris, stood with her at the board.

"Now class, this is Dylan Wesson, would you like to say anything about yourself?"

"Not really." Dylan said and half-watched her class. They looked half interested. She walked down the rows to a free seat and slumped down. Some of the girls looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at them. They looked away. The guy sitting to her right smiled at her. She looked up at her teacher.

"I would like you to write a story about your best summer, it's for our writing program, it is not a fictional story, but write as well as you can of course." Dylan looked at the guy sitting to her left. He was picking at the boy in front of him. He was rather skinny and looked like he couldn't fight. The bully was rather big and looked frightening.

"Hey." Dylan murmured. The guy looked at her. "Stop it." She said.

"Shut up." The guy told her and went on to flick his ear again.

"Hey, stop that!" She said irritably.

"Do you want to take his place?"

"Yeah." Dylan said irritably. He looked a little surprised. The bell rang and the short, skinny kid pretty much ran out of the room.

"Hey." The guy to Dylan's right said. "That was really cool of you, standing up for Oliver. I don't think he's too stoked, but it was nice of you. I'm Duncan." Dylan shook his hand.

"Dylan." He nodded. They walked out of the classroom.

"So, new kid, how's it working out?"

"Well that guy…" she pointed to the bully, "hates me." Duncan smiled.

"That's Johnny, he's a bully. I've only been here a week so he hasn't killed me yet."

"You move a lot too?" Dylan asked.

"Army brat." He said. "My dad's a devil dog."

"He's a marine? Cool." Dylan said. She looked at her locker and opened it.

"Most people don't know that. You move around a lot?"

"Yeah, cause of my dad's job, he moves a lot so."

"Wesson." A voice said behind her. She turned around and found Johnny standing there, holding Oliver by his collar.

"Yes." Dylan said.

"Sure you wanna switch places with him?"

"Let him go!" Dylan said. Johnny let Oliver go and grabbed Dylan's collar instead. She looked down at his hand and looked at him with interest. "Let me go dude." Dylan said.

"You wanted to take his place didn't you girly?"

"Johnny let her go." Duncan said.

"Shut up James."

"If you don't let me go within three seconds I'll make you let go." Dylan said calmly. Johnny laughed. Dylan shrugged, grabbed his arm, stuck her hand through around his arm and twisted him around and kicked him in the stomach so he collapsed slightly, doubling over. Duncan looked impressed at Dylan. She smiled. Johnny stood up and slapped her across the face. She stroked her cheek.

"Johnny, with me, now!" A teacher said. "You okay Wesson?" Dylan nodded and cracked her jaw and rubbed her cheek.

"That was amazing." Duncan said.

"Hm?" Dylan asked.

"You kicked his ass, amazing, you're like yey tall." He said and indicated with his hand. Dylan rolled her eyes and pulled out her books.

"Dylan." James's voice called as he came walking down the hallway. Dylan groaned slightly and closed her locker. Her brother reached them and he grabbed Dylan's chin.

"Ow." He looked at Dylan's cheek and turned her face to both sides. "Would you stop? Ow."

"You're not the one who's supposed to get into trouble, I'm the one who gets into trouble. Who are you?" He asked Duncan.

"He's in my class, would you stop touching me?" She hit his hand away. "He was a bully and I stopped him hitting another kid, now would you stop with the fidgeting?" Duncan smiled. "I'm going to class, go back to your girls and stuff." Dylan said and shoved him off.

"If dad saw this he would be furious."

"Well dad isn't here, now go." She started walking and Duncan followed.

"I'm gonna kill this kid." James grumbled.

"Your brother?" Duncan asked. Dylan nodded.

"Idiot." She grumbled. "He gets into fights all the time and I get in trouble for once, and he acts all superior." She murmured. Duncan smiled.

"Well you were good to Oliver." Duncan said. Dylan shrugged. "So where did you learn to fight?"

"When you have an older brother that all sort of just comes with the upbringing, especially for girls." Duncan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

October 26th 1998.

James looked at Dylan doing her homework. He admired her work ethic, but found it a little disconcerting.

"You are such a geek little sister, come with me and shoot some pool instead." He complained.

"No, I want to finish this."

"You are so boring." He grumbled. "There's a pool table in the reception, it's not far, come on, we can hustle the guests for money, doesn't that sound like fun?" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"This is a weird family. I want to do my homework but my brother suggests I instead hustle people for money."

"Yeah. We'll split the profits." He said and grinned widely. Dylan rolled her eyes and got to her feet, knowing that was the only way to shut him up. They walked into the reception and found the two pool tables both occupied. James bought them something to drink and then sat down. They got one of the pool tables and played very crappy for a while, until a man came over and asked James for a game. James let him win the first game and then begged for a chance to win the money back and beat him. Dylan smiled, it was actually quite fun.

"Did you just hustle me kid?"

"What? Hustle?" James asked.

"Did you pretend to play badly so you could win?"

"Why would I do that? And how would I think of that? I'm only 18." James said seriously. Dylan heard a weird sound from outside and James looked up. "We should get my little sister to bed, it is a school night. Come on D." He dragged her outside.

"You heard it too?" She asked. James nodded.

"I don't know what it is though." Dylan nodded.

"Hi." A voice said behind them. They were both so tense they spun around with knives in hand and had a hard job making them slide smoothly out of sight when Duncan appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, you forgot this, at school. We were supposed to read it for English, I said I'd bring it here."

"Thank you." Dylan said and shoved it into her pocket.

"You know you two should go play pool." James said. "Dad isn't home, and I don't mind." James smiled. Dylan scowled at him, he grinned widely at her.

"But shouldn't I go in? I mean it's a school night."

"No no, you should play pool, here." He gave her money. "Let him win." He whispered. She hissed at him and looked at Duncan, who smiled.

"Do you want to play?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sure." Dylan murmured. They walked inside. Dylan never let people win unless she was hustling them and she discovered she was evenly matched with Duncan. He was exceptional. She frowned at him.

"So, I heard your dad is coming back soon, what happens then?" He asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Dylan asked and pocketed two balls.

"Your brother told that girl he's macking on." Dylan nodded.

"James lets his mouth run sometimes." She sank another ball and looked around for options.

"I have some theories about you." Duncan said. "Some of them might be wildly offensive if they're not right, but they might also be right." Dylan raised her eyebrows. "Your dad's a marine too?" Dylan shook her head. "Okay. Your dad is some sort of con man, and he drives around doing cons. I bet your brother is better at pool than you, which is amazing, and I bet he could lift a car if he wanted to." Dylan sank another ball. "He can protect you if you need it, which I guess you don't, you have that knife and you kicked the ass of a guy twice your size." Dylan missed her next shot and looked at him. "Am I getting closer?"

"Maybe." Dylan said. "James is good at pool." She smiled.

"Okay, your dad's a superhero?" She shook her head. "Last theory." He sank a ball. "Your dad has a job, you're not allowed to talk about. Your brother is gonna do it when he's done with school, probably you too. It's a shady job, but it's really a good job, he just can't tell people. He knows something bad is out there and that's why you know how to fight, to keep you safe." Dylan looked at him. Could Duncan be what she and James were? "That's why you have a knife, and a crucifix, and that bracelet." The phone rang and the receptionist picked it up.

"Dylan?" Dylan looked up. "Your brother says your dad will be here in four hours, you need to come to your room." The receptionist said. Dylan nodded.

"Thanks." She said. He hung up. Dylan put the cue on the table and walked outside. Duncan ran after her.

"Am I close?"

"How would you guess that?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe my dad has a job I'm not allowed to talk about too." Dylan frowned. He pulled out a crucifix and an amulet against possession. Dylan nodded. "Maybe I'll see you around." He said and kissed her quickly. Then he walked off. Dylan walked into the room. James was lying on his bed.

"You should get some sleep." Dylan kicked off her boots. "Did I give you enough time?" He asked slyly.

"Shut up." Dylan told him. He laughed.

"Yeah I did."

"God, how did I get saddled with you as a brother?"

"You are very lucky." He said. "Is he dreamy?"

"Why? You want to date with him?" James rolled his eyes.

"Funny."

"I think his dad's a hunter."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. He was really good at pool, he guessed stuff, he wore an amulet, I think his dad's a hunter."

"What's his last name?"

"Dunno. James I think." James frowned. They went to bed to sleep until their dad came and picked them up and they moved again. Dylan watched the town as they drove out, she hated moving, but she knew they had to.


	3. Chapter 3

July 2003 (Dylan is 19, on her and James' first hunt alone together).

Nashville.

Moira Johnson woke up in surprise. Something had made a noise downstairs. She was exhausted after an extremely long day. She poked her husband who groaned. There was a crashing sound downstairs and Dave sat up. He frowned at his wife.

"What was that?" He asked her. Moira shrugged. "I should check it out." He got up and walked to the bedroom door. Moira was slightly nervous, apparently this neighborhood was a good one, but you never knew. But then this was an old house and things could make weird noises. She sat still in bed for a while and waited. She heard a thump and then there was quiet. Dave didn't come back up.

"Dave?" She called worriedly for him. No answer. Moira got out of bed and walked tentatively towards the door. "Dave?" She walked down the stairs. "What was it?" She looked into the kitchen and she didn't understand what she saw. Dave seemed to be nailed to the table with every single knife they owned. "Oh my God. DAVE!" She sank to the floor by the door.

Dylan walked out of the car and buttoned her jacket. James had gotten out too and was tightening his tie.

"I'm still saying this is not going to work, cause I'm 19 years old, so she's not gonna believe I'm FBI." Dylan said.

"Okay shut it." James said. "She lost her husband yesterday, she's not gonna think about things like that, so if you just act a little weirdly, we can say you're a prodigy." Dylan scowled at her brother and walked with him to the door. He rang the doorbell and Dylan looked around, frowning at the house. It was an old house and it looked slightly horrifying. They heard people moving inside. The door opened and a woman in her early thirties opened. She looked a little catatonic.

"Hi ma'am. I'm agent Lee, this is agent Peart, we're from FBI, she's fresh out of Quantico. We'd like to ask you some questions about your husband." James said. Dylan looked around slightly eccentrically.

"This house is beautiful ma'am."

"Thank you, we just moved in, uh, come inside." She said. They walked inside.

"Agent Peart why don't you look around, I'll talk to Mrs. Johnson?" Dylan smiled at her brother and walked inside the house, pulling out an EMF meter she checked the house for ghost activity. It gave off some sound and she felt some cold spots.

"Who are you?" She slipped the EMF-meter in her pocket and turned. It was a little kid, she was about 8.

"Uh, agent Peart. I work for the FBI. What's your name?"

"Lindsey."

"Lindsey, how old are you?"

"7." Dylan nodded.

"That is really cool, I remember being 7. Uh, do you know why we're here?"

"It's about daddy." Dylan nodded.

"Uh, Lindsey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed something weird in the house? Cold places or, things moving by themselves?"

"There's a monster in my closet." Dylan smiled.

"Really? What does it look like?"

"I haven't seen it, it just rattles the door." Dylan frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep last night. Can you arrest it?"

"You know what? We'll go upstairs and check it out." Dylan said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I will make sure your room is safe, okay?" Lindsey smiled and took Dylan upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and looked around. She pulled out the EMF meter. The closet was ripe with ghost activity.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not a monster Lindsey, it's a ghost."

"Really?" She asked. "There's a ghost in my closet?"

"Yes. Here's what we're gonna do. You shouldn't tell your mom, cause she's been through a lot, right?" Lindsey nodded. "I'm gonna put a line here, of salt, it's for protection, the ghost can't cross it, unless it's disturbed, so you need to make sure it's complete."

"Okay." Dylan made a line of salt and carefully closed the closet, making sure the line stayed intact. "Are monsters real?" Dylan put away the salt. She looked at Lindsey and smiled.

"Some are, but uh, you're gonna be fine." She said and patted Lindsey's cheek. "You believe me?"

"Yeah. I trust you." Dylan nodded and smiled.

"Good."

"Agent Peart." She heard James calling.

"Okay, I gotta go. You know what? I'm gonna give you my phone number." Dylan wrote it down for her and put it on her bedside table. "There. And if anything weird happens, you call me. Kay?" Lindsey nodded. "Good. Coming agent Lee." She got up and walked to the stairs. Walking down the stairs she found James and Mrs. Johnson waiting for her.

"Uh what were you doing upstairs?" Moira asked.

"Oh Lindsey told me about the monster in her closet, so I went to check it out, make sure it wasn't there to hurt her. And Lindsey and I found out that there is no monster in her closet." Dylan smiled.

"I am so sorry agent." Moira said.

"No problem ma'am." Dylan said and smiled. "If an FBI agent can make her feel more comfortable in her room, I'm sure gonna do it." James raised his eyebrows. "We should leave, thank you for giving us some of your time. Come on agent Lee." Dylan walked outside and Lee followed her over to the car.

"So what you find out?" James asked.

"Well, there's not a monster in Lindsey's closet, there's a spirit. There was EMF everywhere."

"What you do?"

"Told Lindsey the truth, and put a salt line down."

"You told a seven-year-old the truth about ghosts?"

"Dad did the same to you. Anyway, it was to make her keep the line intact, although I'm not even sure it's in the closet, it seems to be everywhere in the house, and I wanted her to feel safe James." James nodded.

"I guess we look into the history of the house then?" Dylan nodded. They went to the library and looked through the records of the town and house.

"I find lots of stuff here. Several people have died in freak accidents."

"Oh good." James murmured. Dylan sighed deeply. James sighed too. He was looking through a phone book for some reason. He frowned. "Hey I've seen this name before." He murmured.

"Oh yeah? In a phone book? I'm shocked." Dylan said sarcastically. James raised his eyebrows at her and turned the book around.

"Lafayette Plant." James said. "He's a psychic, I've seen his name in dad's journal, although I always thought it was the place. He lives down the street. Maybe we could talk to him?" Dylan raised her eyebrows, then shrugged.

"Sure, let's go." They drove down to the psychic's house. Dylan walked out and was about to knock when she saw a sign: "Come in, sit down." Dylan opened the door and walked inside. James followed her and they took a seat in an old couch. "He's a real psychic?" James nodded.

"Don't worry honey child, your mama is gonna be fine." A man said in a Louisiana accent. Dylan looked up at a tall black man with broad shoulders and very eccentric clothes. He wore low cut trousers and a tank top and a headscarf. He also wore make-up and was in his late twenties. Dylan smiled at James, who shrugged. The woman who was with him walked out the door. "Poor child her mama is gonna be dead in two months." He looked at the Wessons.

"Then why'd you lie?" James asked.

"She didn't come for truth, she came to be reassured. Dylan and James Wesson, follow me please." Dylan raised her eyebrows, but followed him to the living room. She sat down on the couch. "Boy don't put your damn feet on my table." James looked surprised at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"You were gonna. I am sorry about your mama." Dylan nodded.

"You met our dad?"

"He came through here when I was little. I always had these powers see, and he wanted to know what happened to your mama, so he came by, you know to find out. I could see he was a bona fide hunter so I told him the truth. I couldn't see it." Dylan nodded. James looked a little confused. "So you're here about the man who died on Welles Avenue?" Dylan nodded again and raised her eyebrows with interest.

"What do you know?" James asked.

"I don't know." Lafayette said. "I think I would have to go there. Some sort of spirit probably, but a very angry one."

"Huh. Do you know what's been going on there before?"

"Death, destruction, awfulness."

"Cool." Dylan grumbled.

"I've never had a chance to go there, so I'm not entirely sure, but if you could get me in I could check it out." Lafayette said. "It would be awesome if I could get in, I could help you."

"Okay. We can try to get them out." James said. Dylan nodded.

"Okay. Call me when you do chére." Lafayette said and handed over a card with his cell phone number on it. Dylan smiled and nodded.

"Done babe." They got up and went to the door. "We'll pay for your services obviously." He winked. They walked outside and to the car. Dylan sat into the passenger seat. James sat in and started driving.

"What do you think?" They drove to the house.

"I have no idea." Dylan murmured. They walked up to the door and knocked. They heard a scream inside and James pulled out his gun and Dylan followed suit as they opened the door and ran inside. They followed the scream to the kitchen. Moira was being dragged towards the stove. All the gas was on and the fire stood pretty much to the ceiling. Dylan looked around in surprise and aimed at the stove, not exactly knowing why. James fired a shot at the stove. Something wailed and the fire went out. "Lindsey." Dylan murmured and ran up the stairs. Lindsey was sitting on the bed, watching the closet scrambling. Dylan pulled open the door and found a ghost inside. It was furious. James came running inside. "Might be a poltergeist." Dylan murmured. James nodded.

"Looks like."

"Is it a ghost?" Lindsey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, come on." Dylan said and lifted her up from the bed and they walked downstairs. Moira was sitting on the stairs, shaking. Dylan handed over Lindsey and Moira seemed to collect herself quite a bit.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There is something in your house, something that killed your husband." James said. Dylan had taken out her phone and rang Lafayette. "I promise you we will make it go away."

"Lafayette, I need you to come to the house right now."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

When Lafayette arrived he had his arms full of a bag. He was dressed eccentrically still and he looked quite fabulous. He had made small bags with ingredients that would cast out a poltergeist.

"We need to put these in all the corners of the house. One on each floor I guess, and one extra on one of them." He handed Dylan two and James one. He took one himself. "I'll take the basement and east corner, Dylan take the second floor, west and south, James this floor, north. Gotta put it in the wall, so smash through the dry plaster."

"Moira is gonna love that." James said.

"It'll cleanse the house. It'll be fine." Dylan smiled and nodded. She picked up a hammer and the others did too.

"Let's get destructive." She said and walked upstairs. Dylan found the west corner and heard smattering behind her. A fire monster stood behind her.

"Hi there." Dylan murmured and shot it with rock salt. She smashed a hole in the wall and threw in the bag. She heard thrashing below her and ran to the south corner. A dumbwaiter and a door flew at her and she was knocked into a wall. She coughed wildly and kept crawling, into Lindsey's room. The fire monster was in the closet. Her dolls and Lego threw themselves at her. "OW!" She snapped and ducked out of the way of the toys and started smashing a hole in the wall. A lamp threw itself at her and the cord snaked around her neck. "Gah." She managed to get a hole in the wall and struggled to breathe while she managed to throw the bag into the hole. She fought the cord and a whoosh went through the house and it was enveloped the house. The cord fell to the floor. "Oh thank you." She sighed and rolled over on her back. "So that was fun." She fought herself up and walked downstairs.

"Dylan?" It was James.

"Yeah. You okay?" He nodded. "Lafayette?" He came upstairs.

"You all owe me a big drink. It's clean now."

"Yeah, I'll just call Moira." Dylan said. The family came back and Dylan and James explained what had happened and then walked down the street to a local bar. Lafayette got them all drinks. Dylan drowned half of her beer in one gulp.

"Okay then." Lafayette said.

"Dad taught us how to drink." James said. "Dylan is better at it than I am."

"Thank you bro."

"So, you couldn't tell our dad anything about mom?" James asked. Lafayette shook his head and smiled.

"But you honey child, you know, you just don't remember it." James raised his eyebrows. "They said it was an animal attack." James said. Dylan nodded.

"Yes, what your father told me is that's what they said, but that you, sole witness, said nothing killed her." James frowned deeply and seemed to look inward for a second. "Said she just disappeared. Torn up."

"It was a hellhound." James said. "There was barking, and uh, there was blood, and there was screaming, a lot of screaming. Hellhounds only go for people who they're sent for, right?"

"Far as I know someone must have made a deal." Dylan said.

"Mom made a deal?" James asked. "Why?"

"This was in 86, her brother had an accident in the 70s, remember dad told us?" Dylan asked. James nodded. "Some sort of hunting accident, maybe…" James drank the rest of his beer. "Would mom be that stupid?"

"For uncle Noah, yes she would." James said. Lafayette looked sad. Dylan's phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the Roadhouse in two days." Her dad said and hung up. Dylan took a look at her phone.

"Hey dad, we're fine, thank you. Yes we will do whatever you want." She said sarcastically. "Yeah, we're gonna drive for the next 16 hours. We have to go Lafayette." Dylan said and pulled a wad of cash from her pocket and dropped it on the table.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"Roadhouse." Dylan said. "Car gassed up?"

"No. We'll stop for gas and food. I'll drive the first four hours, you sleep, then we swap." James said. "Thanks Lafayette."

"Keep in touch guys." They nodded and walked outside. James filled the tank, they bought food and James started driving. The landscape flew past when Dylan was awake and she hated the drive. It was evening again when they reached the Roadhouse and it was full of hunters and other travelers. James pretty much slammed the door opened. Jo was playing a deer shooting game. Dylan smiled at her. They had only been there twice before, but Jo liked Dylan and Dylan liked Jo. Ellen was behind the bar and Ash was drinking beer. Dylan waved and she and James walked over to the bar.

"Can I have beer?" James asked and thumped the bar with his fist. Ellen took out two glasses. Dylan smiled. She didn't get carded at the Roadhouse; Ellen knew she was old enough mentally if she wasn't old enough biologically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dylan drank some of her beer.

"Dad told us to meet up here, just finished a case in Nashville."

"You drove here from Nashville yesterday?"

"Yeah. We're very good at driving." James said. Ellen rolled her eyes. James grinned at her.

"Ellen I'm leaving." A voice said. Dylan and James turned. It was an older guy. Dylan grinned.

"Hey Bobby." Dylan said. Bobby smiled to her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. "You gotta go don't you?"

"Yeah, got a case. Tell your old man I said hi." James nodded.

"Cool."

"See you around Bobby." Ellen waved as he left. Dylan and James waved at him. Dylan noticed a hunter watching her. She raised her eyebrows at him. He wasn't leering at her, he was watching her with a very intent face. Dylan turned back.

"John, eyes to yourself." Ellen said. "She's 19." Dylan looked at the hunter and saw him roll his eyes.

"Who is he?" James asked.

"John Winchester."

"He knows pretty much everything, huh?" Dylan asked. Ellen nodded. "You're angry with him." She shrugged. "You're gonna be annoyed if I talk to him?" Ellen shook her head. Dylan nodded and walked over to John's table. She put her beer glass on his table and sat down.

"Didn't tell you you could sit." He said.

"Didn't ask." Dylan said. "Why were you looking at me?"

"You're uh, different." He said. Dylan raised her eyebrows. He smiled. "I can't explain it Dylan Wesson, I just know you're different."

"Okay, different like you wanna kill me?" She asked. The music and chatter was so loud and they talked at a low enough volume for people around them not to notice them much. John smiled again. Dylan raised her eyebrows.

"No. Different like special. Different like you have a purpose. I don't know what it is girly." Dylan drank some beer. "Your daddy is a good man, tell him I said hi. Now go back to your brother. He's worrying." Dylan saw there was no point in arguing that so she nodded and got up, walking back to James.

"What he want?" James asked.

"He thinks I'm hot." Dylan said and smiled. James knew her well enough not to argue and that she would tell him when she was ready so he nodded.

"Hey Ellen you got Whiskey?" He asked.

"Yeah, you guys need a place to sleep tonight?"

"If it's not too much trouble, we got money." Dylan said.

"Then I have beds." Ellen said and got the Whiskey, and so they waited for their dad while hunters and road travelers drank and talked around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mid-June 2008.

Dylan was standing in a very small room; she was wearing a dress of purest white. She looked down herself and frowned. All her scars were gone and the blood from before she sank into bed, too exhausted to wash was also gone. She frowned.

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt." A voice said. Dylan looked around. A man-shaped thing stood in front of her. It was slightly glowing. "A dream is the only safe place to contact you."

"You're an angel?" Dylan asked, she didn't know how she knew.

"I'm Castiel. I need your help."

"Um, with what?"

"There are a coven of vampires in Canada who are close to figuring out how to kill angels." Dylan raised her eyebrows. "And I can't take them out, but you're an exceptional hunter. I would like to recruit you to the cause of Heaven." Dylan frowned.

"There's something big coming, isn't there?" Images swam in front of her, two young men, a little girl, hellhounds, angels. One of the men seemed to be drawn towards hell.

"Yes. The apocalypse big." Castiel said. Dylan nodded. "The man you see being dragged to hell is Dean Winchester. He made a deal to save his brother and in about a month the Hellhounds are coming to collect. There's no way to save him, but we might be able to drag him out of hell. Obviously we'll be a little busy with that, and we can't kill off random vampires and demons that want to kill us. We need a soldier on earth. We'll imbue you with protection, give you better weapons."

"The apocalypse?"

"Did you catch anything after that word?"

"All of it, I just found it worth dwelling on." Dylan said.

"Yes, the apocalypse. Do you know the Bible? Adams first wife?"

"Lilith?" Dylan asked. "Oh good." Castiel seemed to nod. "Okay, and she's bringing the apocalypse? Swell. She has to break seals right? She's raising Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to stop vamps from killing angels?"

"This coven has a book, describing how it's done, and they're close to decrypting it. Will you help?"

"Do you want me to bring my family?"

"If you can convince them. This deal needs to be sealed." Dylan nodded. "Will you do it?" She took a deep breath.

"How will I know who they are?"

"We have ways Dylan."

"Yes." He moved very fast and stood right in front of her. "I'm bound to you now, aren't I?" He smiled and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was like fire, water, wind and electricity, surging through her, it felt like being chained to a comet and all she wanted to do was hold on tighter. No matter how scared she was the kiss was still bliss.

"You are now." Dylan gasped and sat up, looking around.

"Okay." She murmured.

"What are you doing?" James grumbled from his bed.

"Shower." She murmured and walked to the bathroom. She showered while thinking, she had always seen the shower as a good place to think. People rarely disturbed her there. She showered for a good long while and then went back to bed. Her bag stood next to it and something was sticking out. She rubbed her towel through her hair and leaned down. It was a katana, and she had never seen it before. She had always wanted one, and taught herself to use one, by training with a wooden sword. Two elaborate knives had also been added to the bag along with two new guns. She also found a key taped to a note. "Use it well, it's the blue one. C." Dylan raised her eyebrows and walked over to the window. A blue 1967 Firebird stood outside. She took a deep breath and nodded. She needed a plan of attack, but she was pretty sure that James and her dad would not be too excited at this prospect, which was probably why Castiel had gotten her a car. She walked over to the computer and started making a background for a fake ID, Shiloh Colt, and decided to make a fake passport and driver's license the next day. She needed to leave soon though, if she was going alone. She went about packing as quietly as she could and put her key on her keychain and wrote a note to James before dressing quietly and sneaking out.

James woke up. It was morning and sunlight was tickling his face. He sat up and looked around. Dylan wasn't in her bed and her laptop was gone, along with her things. A note lay on the little table by the wall and he scrambled out of bed to read it.

"James. I had to go. It's hard to explain, but I was visited by a full-fledged angel in a dream and he gave me a mission, now I'm sort of bound to him. I'm safe, he gave me a car and weapons. I know I sound crazy, and I shouldn't have just left, but I didn't think you'd go with me, or believe me. I'll call you. Dylan." James felt like crumpling up the paper, instead he took out his phone, pulled on his shirt and stomped outside and down to their father's room. He dialed Dylan's number. She didn't answer of course. He hadn't expected her to. He banged on their dad's door and when he opened handed over the paper. He looked at it with interest and his eyes grew darker as he read. He let James in and he went about trying to activate the GPS in Dylan's phone. She had tossed it just outside of town it seemed, but she had gone north.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." James' dad snapped. James nodded. Lately there had been some fights between Jonah and Dylan and this wasn't gonna help. "Fine, she didn't have faith we'd come, we're not coming. There's a case in Georgia, pack your stuff."

"Dad, she's alone, obviously crazy and heading north, why would we go away from her?"

"It's time that girl learns from her mistakes."

"And if she gets killed?"

"She's not that stupid." He grumbled. "Pack!" James knew this wasn't the best time to argue and nodded, going about his packing and then they drove south.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I should mention some things. Dylan is of course the main character and was raised in a way similar to Dean and Sam. Duncan and Will are in the same situation and a friends of Dylan's. Dean and Sam are a part of the story too, but Dylan works in the background, to help them. **_

Late June 2008.

Dylan walked into a motel in Toronto and looked around. She had found the coven eventually and had decided to go take them out the next morning, after a good night's sleep. She got a room and walked inside it.

"So you made it." A voice said from the corner.

"Mwah." Dylan screamed and looked around. A man stood in a corner. He was tallish with dark hair and very blue eyes. He wore a rumpled suit, a lose tie and a trench coat. "Castiel?" Dylan asked.

"Yes."

"Who are you wearing?" She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"A man from Illinois, this is a little less intruding than my true visage. Not a lot of people can bear to see it." Dylan nodded and pulled off her jacket. He had a deep and sort of hoarse, pleasing voice. "He wanted this though, he's a devout Christian." Dylan nodded and pulled her sweater over her head. "Are you ready?" She nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah."

"You couldn't convince your family?"

"I didn't try. Religion was always my thing. They carry crucifixes for protection, I carry it for prayer." He nodded.

"They'll be strong."

"I guessed." She said and stood up, undoing the buttons on her jeans. Castiel raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sleeping in jeans." Castiel nodded. "What does this book look like?"

"It's big and leather bound, written in Ancient Greek or possibly Latin." Dylan kicked her jeans off and looked at him.

"What do I do with it?"

"Keep it with you until I come back to see you."

"When will that be?"

"Keep the faith Dylan."

"You're an asshole." She told him. He raised his eyebrows. "Never mind." He touched her cheek and smiled. Dylan winked at him and smiled.

"You're a good soldier."

"Thanks." He smiled to her and kissed her brow. Dylan closed her eyes. She felt calm and pleased, and she knew she'd be alright. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

Duncan had never gone this far north for a hunt, but Will had insisted and sometimes it was easier to just go with what his older brother said than do what he thought was right. They were in Canada and he was tired. The house looked abandoned, but he knew the signs of vampire habitation by now.

"Uh, bro. Did you see that?" Will asked. Duncan looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Some chick just jumped up, grabbed a window sill and slipped inside like a freaking gymnast?"

"A vampire?"

"No, a regular, tumbler girl."

"Damn." Duncan said and they got out, picking up machetes and walked up to the house. He had wanted to wait a little longer, but they couldn't let the girl be in there by herself. There were at least 6 vamps, and they were all strong. The door was locked, and the sounds of a brawl were inside. Someone was thrown at the door and it flew open, a headless man flew through it.

"Well done girlie." Will said and ran in. A whirlwind of red hair, a sword and knives stood in the middle of the room, holding off seven vampires, and it seemed effortless. Before Duncan could think she had taken out two more and kicked another so hard he flew into a wall, crumpling to the ground. In the end she took out four and they took out one each and one got away. Before even introducing herself she started a search of something. She obviously found it at a table, holding a big book and scanning it.

"Angelus Domini." She murmured to herself.

"It's nice to meet you too." Will said. She looked up and Duncan recognized her. He just didn't know from where. She started stacking the books in a pile and smiled.

"Thanks, it was good to have help. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna steal these books and go after the one that got away."

"Do I know you?" Duncan asked. She looked at him, scanning his face and frowned.

"I don't know, you look familiar though." She said. Blood red hair, green eyes, he had seen it somewhere. "You're really hot, so I think I would have remembered you."

"Ten years ago." He said, without thinking. "You're Dylan Wesson."

"Duncan?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dylan smiled, picked up the book pile and walked up to him.

"You got tall. See you around." She kissed him thoroughly and walked outside.

"Uh." Will and Duncan followed her. "Excuse me? You two know each other?" Will asked.

"We were in the same class for like a week." Duncan said. Dylan was walking purposefully towards a car, and dumped the books on a seat before walking to the trunk. An iron case with a lock was there. The box was full of symbols for repelling demons. Dylan unlocked it and started putting the books inside. Then she pressed a button, extracted her hand and locked the box. "So, how you been?"

"Angry, sad, happy, furious, frustrated, horny, hungry, cold, warm, tired." She said and smiled. "You?"

"Most of those." Duncan said. "This is my brother, Will. Will this is Dylan." They shook hands. Dylan closed her trunk and locked it. Then she took out something from her pocket and started walking into the forest. "Uh, you seem very focused."

"Well I wanted to take them all out, one got away, he went this way, I can't drive here, I'm following." Duncan nodded. She was very different, but he guessed 10 years could change anyone.

"Is your brother around?"

"Nope. I left them."

"Why?"

"Long and complicated story, now you need to be quiet, or the vampire will hear us earlier."

"Like now?" A voice asked. He stepped out behind a tree. Dylan pulled out her sword and spun it slightly. "Do you think we are the only ones to know?" She swallowed. "As soon as we found out we told our brothers, anyone who wanted to know, and some who didn't want to." Dylan looked at him and frowned.

"I guess I'll just have to take them all out then."

"To save your cuddly, winged friends?" She smiled. Duncan was completely nonplussed.

"I don't know if cuddly is the word, but yeah." She said.

"You've only met one girl, do you think they're all like Castiel? Do you think they all serve the same cause, do you think they would all embrace you? They're righteous bastards and all of them serve what they think is the right purpose, they don't care who stands in the way. We want to even the scores." Dylan nodded. "He's got you though, you're bound to him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I pity you."

"I pity you too." Dylan charged before Duncan could react. The vampire bared his teeth and fought hard. She ended him quickly though. "Damn it." She grumbled and started walking back to her car.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"None of your business." Dylan told him.

"I can guess." Duncan said and they followed her. "Wings, Castiel, righteous, higher purpose, angels?" She looked at him. "Why did you kill these vampires?"

"Cause they're vampires."

"Not true." Will argued. Duncan nodded.

"You have some sort of focus I can't seem to remember from before, you serve someone. You did this on a mission. You're bound to this Castiel guy?" Dylan stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yes. The apocalypse is coming. It's a good idea to pick a side, I picked mine, I hope it's the right one. Castiel asked me to kill vampires, I killed vampires."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because they were learning how to kill angels, and probably telling anyone else who would want to know. And I think I'd like the angels to win the coming war, cause I don't know how I'd like Lucifer and a bunch of demons strolling about up here, so I'll go where Castiel points me, to help him." Duncan nodded.

"Let us help you then." Will said. Duncan looked at him in surprise. He was usually never taken off the course of finding their dad, but he seemed serious.

"What?"

"You seemed to be a good fighter, but you could always use help, right?" She considered.

"He gave me extra powers, to protect me, I don't know how safe you guys would be."

"We'd still like to help." Duncan said. Extra powers? Jeez. This girl had obviously grown somewhat in the last ten years.

"Okay." She said. "Come on." She walked to her car.

"How do we know where to start?"

"A holy compass." Dylan told them and walked to her car. "It's better than GPS." She smiled and winked at him before she sat in. Duncan and Will got into their car and followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next months Duncan and Will followed Dylan and killed, demons, exorcised spirits, killed vampires and any other supernatural thing they came over. Dylan seemed like she actually did have a holy compass, she knew where everything was, and she took them out quickly. Mostly Duncan exorcised demons with a spell. In Swift Current something weird happened though.

Duncan ran after Dylan inside and found her looking at the woman they had followed into the warehouse. Dylan had shoved her into a chair and held her around the neck.

"Do you know?" Dylan asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Dylan smiled and took off her Rosary and shoved it into the woman's mouth.

"DYLAN!" Will shouted. Dylan sent him one quick glance to shut him up and pulled it out of the screaming woman's mouth.

"Yeah, and I told the world." Before the demon could escape Dylan put her hand to the woman's forehead and a white light engulfed the woman. There was a guttural scream as the demon died. Dylan frowned and kneeled down.

"Miss, are you okay?" Will asked the girl.

"Where am I?"

"In a warehouse on Fifth. You wandered in here; it didn't seem safe so we followed. Are you okay?"

"Confused and I have a sore throat." Dylan smiled.

"Come on." They walked outside and Will helped the woman home.

"You torture now?" Duncan asked angrily. Dylan held up a finger.

"Give me a sec." Dylan said. Then she turned east and screamed loudly and furiously. "NOT okay Castiel." She shouted when she ended the scream and leaned to the wall behind her, seemingly exhausted.

"O-kay, what was that?"

"I'm angry." Dylan told Duncan. "Very, angry." She snapped. "He takes control over my brain, makes me do things, tells me things I can do. I didn't know I could kill a demon like that. It's like I'm not in control anymore. It's like being chained to a comet and I can't get off."

"You're very annoyed." A deep husky voice said behind them. Duncan turned in surprise. A man who looked like he was in his late thirties stood there. He looked like a tax accountant. Ruffled suit and trench coat, hair in every direction.

"Cas, nice to see you." Dylan snarled. "You can't just control me like that."

"I'm sorry, but we needed to know if she knew." Castiel said. "Duncan." He said. Duncan nodded and half waved. "Do you have the books?" Dylan nodded and started walking down the street. She led Castiel to her car.

"Incidentally, how do I kill an angel, in case I feel like killing you?" She grumbled. Castiel raised his eyebrows. "It was a joke, although tasteless, sorry." She unlocked and undid her protection and gave Castiel the books. He examined them.

"Good. Thank you."

"Did you save him?" Castiel nodded. "Good I guess." He nodded. Dylan growled and closed her trunk. "Do you have other plans for me now?" Castiel made the books disappear and looked at Dylan.

"Have you talked to your family?"

"They're not too keen on me at the moment." Dylan whispered. Castiel nodded.

"I like what you have been doing actually."

"How did I kill that demon?"

"I said I would give you special powers."

"Castiel, are you coming?" A voice asked. Dylan looked around. A black man was standing at the end of the street. He was tallish, wearing a suit and did not look very sympathetic.

"In a second Uriel." Castiel said. "Don't trust anyone." He told Dylan cryptically, kissed her full on the mouth and then disappeared with the other angel. Dylan swallowed hard and looked at Duncan.

"You look like someone hit you on the head."

"Close." Dylan murmured. "Let's go." She sat into her car. Duncan got in on the passenger side. "God I'm exhausted." She drove to their motel and lay down on the bed in their room. They had to share cause there was only one room left.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"Don't know. Something locked into place in my head, but I can't decrypt it. It felt like my head and body exploded."

"Seems nice." Duncan murmured.

"Then he can kiss you next time." Dylan grumbled. Duncan laughed.

"He's not my type." He said. His phone bleeped. He checked his text message. "I can't believe Will."

"What?"

"He texted me. He got lucky with the chick who was possessed."

"He never seizes to amaze me." Dylan murmured and sat up. "I'm hungry?"

"Don't you want to call your dad?"

"I need to eat first." Dylan told Duncan. "And possibly drink some strong alcohol. Come on, it might be fun."

"Yes, I love watching you eat." Duncan said.

"Weird." Dylan said. Duncan shrugged and they got up and walked down the street to a diner. They got some food and Dylan sat deep in thought for a while. Duncan watched her with interest.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked.

"I think Castiel is doubting, he tried to give me a message, but I can't see it, sorta." She frowned and played with her phone. She shrugged and dialed her dad's number, seemingly deciding it was cowardly to put it off longer.

Jonah found his phone among the debris of the house and answered it.

"Hello." He said hoarsely.

"Dad?" He heard Dylan's voice in the other end.

"Oh, you, what do you want?" He kicked some planks and bricks away and found his keys. He walked out of the door, the only thing still standing. That had been one powerful demon. He hoped James would be there soon to pick him up.

"Uh, not much. How are you? You seem angry."

"The house I was in just exploded so I'm a little edgy." He said.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." James pulled up and Jonah sat in and they drove off before the cops came. "You wanna small talk some more or do you want to tell me where the hell you are and what you're doing?"

"Exploding houses constitutes small talk?" Dylan asked.

"I am not in the mood for cheek girl."

"No sir." She murmured. She said it with total deference and Jonah sighed deeply. He hated what he had made his children into; they acted like soldiers towards a general when they spoke to him.

"Where are you Honey?" James sent him a strange look.

"Uh, still in Canada, sir, Swift Current in Saskatchewan." Jonah nodded. "I'm killing stuff."

"Good. Why are you there?"

"Because I'm hunting something, I have a suspicion we'll be going over the border soon, but uh, right now it's Canada."

"We?"

"I hunt with two guys sir."

"Names?"

"Uh, William and Duncan James."

"Billy James' kids?"

"I don't know dad."

"Can I walk to one of them then?" He said irritably. "North." He told James, who nodded and turned north.

"Hello." A voice said on the phone.

"Who am I talking to?"

"Duncan James, sir." The boy said.

"Is your dad Billy James?"

"Yes sir."

"Look after my daughter boy."

"I think she looks after me more than the other way around. But sure."

"Put my daughter on the phone."

"Yes daddy?"

"Meet me."

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't meet you. I have to go where I'm sent and right now that is not your decision. If I try to go against my orders I get pulled back to where I'm supposed to be. Roads close, police come after me, thunderstorms, freak accidents. Okay? I need to go where I am sent."

"Stop with the angel talk okay? It's complete rubbish. You're not talking to angels."

"Dad, even if that's true and I try going to you I won't be able to unless I'm sent there."

"DYLAN!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry dad." She snapped at him and hung up.

"Dylan!" He tried again. "Dylan, God damn it. She still thinks angels are sending her on these ridiculous quests."

"Well maybe they are dad." James snapped.

"What now?"

"Mom always said angels were watching over us, maybe she was right? I know you don't believe in God, okay, but mom and Dylan, they do, or, mom did, and Dylan believes in God and in angels, who knows why. Anyway, it might be true you know. She doesn't make up things like this and you know that."

"She should still follow my orders." James looked irritably at his dad and grumbled something at him that Jonah couldn't understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Vancouver, 2008 (fall).

Dylan and the boys had been veered off course again, and ended up in Vancouver, she had no idea what they were supposed to be doing there. Will was looking through papers to find cases. He came over to them from the stand.

"That chick was awesome." He told them.

"You are so weird." Dylan said. Will shrugged.

"Okay, uh, there's been some animal attacks, and kidnappings, but they ended a week ago." Duncan said.

"Well that's weird."

"There's a house up the road apice, there's been raucous partying and fighting and weirdness, we can check it out." Will said. Dylan nodded and they drove up to the house. Dylan frowned at it and looked around. "This is definitely a vamp nest though." Will said.

"Yeah, but it looks slightly abandoned doesn't it?" Duncan asked. Dylan nodded and pulled out her katana and spun it slightly walking up to the house. They walked into the house. There were dead vampires there and general chaos. Dylan frowned and smelled the air.

"You smell that?" Dylan asked.

"Blood." Duncan murmured. Will walked through a door and must have dropped his sword, cause there was a clang. Dylan raised her eyebrows at Duncan and they went to find Will. He was moving very slowly towards someone on the ground. Duncan frowned at him.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, it's dad." Will said. Dylan and Duncan walked over to him.

"Oh my God." Dylan whispered and put a hand to her mouth. The man was pretty much an old Will. He had the same dark hair, the same face. Duncan sat down on his knees and he looked deeply shocked. Dylan grabbed his shoulder. He took her hand in his and swallowed deeply.

"By vampires?" Duncan whispered.

Dylan was looking through what had happened. She had let the guys deal with their dad's death alone and went through town finding out what Bill had been up to. She went back to the house as well on the next day and then went back to the motel room. Duncan and Will were back from the burial. Dylan kicked off her sort of grimy boots and pulled off a sweaty and dusty jacket.

"What you find?" Duncan asked. He was a little hoarse.

"Uh, I looked through the vampire nest. I burned all the vampires that were there, there were four, and dead people in a cage. I am gonna guess your dad killed those four and the people were held as food. I called the cops after burning the vamps; the ones in the cage were missing people. But I am also gonna guess there were more vampires, so he got down four vampires, nicely done Bill, and the others killed him." Dylan said and rubbed a hand through her sweaty hair. "I don't know, there's been a lot of missing people according to the police." Duncan nodded. Dylan lay down on her bed. "I am exhausted dude." He smiled. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're not awesome." Will mumbled. Dylan nodded.

"But it's gonna be okay." Duncan whispered. Dylan nodded again.

"Okay." She said.

"I'd like to leave Canada though." Will murmured.

"Okay. I need to sleep now." Dylan said. "I'm gonna shower the grime off first though."


	9. Chapter 9

About 8 weeks later.

Dylan looked at her phone and nodded to herself. Duncan was eating his waffles. Somehow they were still in Canada. The guys were doing much better.

"What does your Biblical compass say?"

"Nothing at the moment, I think I need a sign or something." Dylan murmured. She looked at the guy behind her. "Hey can I borrow that sir?"

"Yeah." The guy handed his paper over. Dylan took it and looked at it. She read about terrorism and the flu and other uninteresting things. For her at least. She frowned at a little notice.

"Look at this." Duncan took the paper.

"Cows, sucked dry." He murmured.

"Vampires?" Will's voice asked.

"Bwah." Dylan half jumped in her seat. "God you scared me." He nodded.

"You're really gross." Duncan told his brother. Will took one of Dylan's French fries and ate it. He had found some chick again.

"What do you think? Wanna go to Montana?" Dylan asked Duncan and Will.

"Is that what the compass is saying?"

"If we're not meant to I'm sure we'll be turned around." Dylan said and shrugged. She finished her fries along with Will. "Besides, it sounds like vampires. And I wanna go back to the States, people are too nice here." Duncan nodded.

"Yes, I need a healthy injection of cynicism." Will said. They went out of the diner and back to the motel and got their stuff. Driving to Montana was no trouble and they reached the little town and found the house and Dylan looked in the window. Three men lay on the floor with their heads severed. She frowned and pushed a hand through a window and climbed in.

"Good God." Duncan said. Dylan smiled to herself and heard them climb inside. Dylan looked around. They were all dead, she found two more.

"Huh, who'd you think killed them?"

"Who knows?" William murmured. "But we were sort of sent here, right?" Duncan and Dylan nodded. They looked through the whole house and found nothing of interest. Finally they were walking through town looking around. It was closing up on Halloween and people were putting up decorations and stuff.

"This is really weird. Who killed these vampires?" Dylan murmured. A scream came from a house they passed. "Stay here!"

"Why?"

"Might need to play agent." Dylan ran up the stairs and knocked the door. "Hello!" She shouted.

"Help." A woman shouted and Dylan kicked the door open and ran inside. A woman stood with a baby in her arms and a man lay on his stomach on the floor. Blood was running from his mouth.

"Oh God." She took out her phone.

"Emergency services."

"Uh, this is Shiloh Colt, I need you to send an ambulance to 14 Thurstan Avenue!"

"On it's way, what's going on?"

"A man is lying on the floor and he's bleeding heavily from his mouth, and uh, there are razorblades on the floor."

Dylan stood outside Mrs. Wallace's house. She didn't know where she had seen one of the men who had walked in before. She didn't like it. Duncan and Will had gone to a motel. Dylan was leaning to her car when the guys came out again. The one she sort of recognized noticed her and smiled widely. Dylan took a deep breath and smiled to him. He came walking over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She said and smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm FBI agent Seeger. Did you know Luke Wallace?" He held up his ID. Dylan smiled at it. It was fake, it was good though. This guy was a hunter she bet.

"No. I didn't. I walked by, heard her scream, ran inside." He nodded.

"So what's your name?"

"Shiloh." She said. "I should go, I have some friends waiting for me."

"Good for you. Uh, we might need to contact you."

"Nifty, is this how you ask for my number?" She asked. He nodded and she gave it to him. There seemed to be a shift inside her head. Someone was in town, someone she knew, and she wasn't sure she was supposed to be there. "I gotta go. See you around agent Seeger." She drove to the motel. Will and Duncan were reading.

"I think it's a witch." Duncan said. Dylan sat down.

"DEAN!" Dylan said and smiled. "I knew I'd seen him somewhere."

"What?"

"FBI came to Mrs. Wallace's house. Fake FBI though. Remember what I told you about that guy going to hell?" Duncan and Will nodded. "It was him, Dean. I remember now. Cas is in town." Dylan realized. "That's what shifted, we're not supposed to be here. There's something very weird going on."

"We're not supposed to be here?" Will asked. Dylan nodded. Duncan got up.

"But I'm not listening this time, we're staying, I don't care, or I am, I'm not putting you in danger, but I'm not leaving this place. Will nodded.

"Fair enough." Duncan said. "What do we do?"

"See if anything else is hinky. I don't think four FBI agents is gonna work, but uh, we can ask some questions, right?" Will got up.

"Yeah, I'll walk around town."

Dylan looked at the motel the boys had gone into and watched the window. Castiel was here, he should know she was there too, he should feel it. She decided she wanted to be a little proactive and walked over to the door and stood outside and waited. The door opened and Uriel and Castiel came out.

"Hi honey." She said. Uriel looked at her with interest.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Vampires." She said. "It's what Cas does, he sends me round the country and there were vampires, but they were dead already." Dylan said and smiled. Castiel looked at her in shock. He seemed genuinely surprised to see her. "You didn't feel me?"

"What's going on out there?" Agent Seeger came out and looked surprised at her. "Uh? What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see the FBI isn't using too much money, although I guess help from heaven doesn't work in your disfavor." Dylan said to him.

"I, uh."

"With me." Cas said and pulled her along, away from the others. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was gonna ask you."

"You, what?" He looked surprised.

"Okay, I have this like inner compass, and I get like ideas of where to go, and if I try to veer off course something happens and I end up where my compass told me to go. I didn't get an idea and then I read a newspaper and I saw something about vampires here, so we came here and nothing took me off course so I assumed it was right. And the vampires were dead. Someone else had killed them. And now this, and you couldn't feel me in town?"

"No. You can feel me?"

"Whenever you're close." Dylan said. "I could feel you coming into town. I didn't realize at first, but then I knew it was you, that you were here. I don't know how, or why, or whatever."

"I didn't know you were this strong, or that the bond would be this strong. I knew you'd get that whole compass thing, but I didn't know you'd feel me." Dylan nodded and looked down on the ground.

"Okay, so, what's going on here? Witch?" Castiel nodded.

"You can't go in there and fix stuff okay? This is Dean's thing." Dylan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, why are you here?" Dylan asked. "I think you can tell me."

"I can't, Uriel will know."

"Oh come on, say something." She said angrily.

"This is gonna make your brain feel a little slushy." He said and pulled her into a kiss. Dylan swallowed hard and took a deep breath, holding onto him hard, it felt like something clicked into place. Dylan grabbed onto him and kissed him back. She couldn't have broken loose if she had wanted to. It was like she was chained to a rocket heading for space. He let go of her and held her up so she wouldn't fall. Dylan swallowed hard.

"Wow. Slushy's the word yeah. Do all your kisses leave people this discombobulated?"

"I don't usually kiss people." Dylan nodded.

"Okidoki." Dylan said. She took a deep breath. "Uh, okay, I should go do something normal."

"Okay." Cas said. Dylan walked away from him. This couldn't be good. She took a deep breath. Uriel was gone, Dean and Sam were in their room. Dylan looked at the door for a second. Dean came out. He looked at Dylan in surprise.

"So, what's your name?"

"Dylan Wesson." She told him.

"Funny. I never met anyone who had a last name that was a gun except me, dad and Sam."

"Well if it makes you feel better there's three Wessons. And I use Colt as a cover." Dylan said and leaned to the pillar outside the room. "What's up?"

"Well there's fun witches, and smiting. You're a hunter?" Dylan nodded.

"Yup. Just like you. And I'm sort of friends with Cas." Dean nodded. "Uh, Dean, I want you to know I'm behind you in your fight, okay?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "I know I am gonna annoy you, and you probably get that from Sam, but uh, I'm behind you all the way."

"This is very odd." Dean said.

"I'm dysfunctional, I say weird stuff constantly. Uh, my dad is Jonah Wesson, he's a hunter, big time guy, you might know him. I'm gonna go back to my boys, update them on my make-out session, they love hearing about that. They don't get any action themselves."

"Yeah, you weird me out." Dean said. Dylan grinned at him and kissed his lips quickly. "And I like you." He said and smiled. Dylan nodded, gave him her number and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter follows the timeline of the series, thus the headline. **_

On the Head of a Pin

The site was overturned cars and alarms blaring and chaos. Dylan frowned and walked over to the man lying on the ground. He looked peaceful somehow, even if he was dead and had a sword wound in his sternum. Dylan had ditched Duncan and Will in North Dakota, she hadn't even told them where she was going. She had several awful ideas of what to say to them, but she hadn't said anything. She wasn't sure herself why she had gone alone.

Dylan crouched down and stroked a finger along his brow. He was still warm. Dylan took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Go in peace." She stroked his lip. He was young, the vessel, not much older than 18, and he looked sad, but peaceful. Dylan sighed deeply. The alarms stopped.

"Dylan." She stood up and turned. Castiel stood there; he was watching her in surprise.

"Hey Cas. How are you?"

"I've been better to be honest with you." He said and looked down at the boy. "I'm sorry brother." Dylan looked around and saw a girl watching the scene. She was well enough versed with angels now to see that she was an angel. She had red hair and dark eyes and she didn't look very dangerous. "How did you know?"

"This is the mission you gave me Castiel, to stop the vampires killing you, and someone is killing angels, you don't think I'm gonna know?" He looked slightly worried. "I'm scared too." She said. "I didn't know I was this strong." He nodded. "Vampires didn't do this, demons didn't do this, I don't know what did this, but uh, it's something big." Castiel took a deep breath. "I should go, 5-0 is gonna be here, uh, I'll see you around. I'm trying to find the next one." Dylan said and walked off. She got into her car and started driving towards the next stop on her list. She had figured out how to track the angels, and she was heading for Wyoming. She looked at her phone in the passenger seat. She had made Will and Duncan angry and she had made her family angry, but she didn't care. Somehow she knew this was what she had been made for, and she couldn't stop being it. Sometimes it scared her beyond belief.

The woman lay on her back, car alarms blared. Dylan could see the marks from the woman's wings on the ground. This time she didn't wait for Cas to show up, but looked around for the woman from last time. She walked away from the scene and down an alley. She felt a little lost, and didn't exactly know how to find random angels.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." She murmured.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked. Dylan turned in shock.

"Jeez. That wasn't scary." Dylan murmured. It was the woman from last time. Dylan smiled to her. "So, hi."

"Hello. You're Dylan." Dylan nodded. "Huh, I thought you'd be different."

"Taller?" Dylan suggested. The angel smiled.

"Funnier. You look familiar." Dylan rolled her eyes. "I'm Anna. How are you feeling?"

"Well tired. I'm clocking overtime here. I haven't slept in a week." Anna nodded. "There's something tugging at me, trying to get me away from you, from this place, you know?" Dylan asked. Anna nodded.

"Can you hold on to here?"

"Yeah, I'm stronger than I was. I'm not a little pet anymore, I can fight the pull." Anna nodded.

"I don't think Cas knew what he did when he uh did whatever he did to you." Dylan nodded and smiled. "I don't know what's killing the angels, but I'm guessing that Uriel and Cas are gonna try every means to find out." Dylan nodded. Anna was frowning at her. "Dylan, are you ready for this?" Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, I swear." She said. "Erm, Anna, please don't take this the wrong way, but you fell, didn't you?" Anna nodded. "But you serve God?" Dylan asked. She nodded again. "Okay then." Anna looked down at her shoes. "Do you know what could be doing this?"

"I know there's not much that can kill us." She slipped a sword out from her sleeve. "We can, and in a war with hell we can be taken out. It might be demons, but I doubt it." Dylan looked at the sword and Anna handed it over. Dylan weighed it in her hands before handing it back.

"Why would angels kill other angels?" Anna shrugged.

"Several reasons. Disobedience and blasphemy are punishable crimes, even with death, but I'm not sure." She frowned deeply. Dylan took out her sword and twirled it. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nervous habit." Dylan said. "I should stop. What are Cas and Uriel asking Dean to do?"

"I don't know, but Alistair isn't walking around anymore, he trained Dean to torture people, in Hell." Dylan clicked her tongue against her teeth. Anna nodded. "I'm gonna try to find them, and find out. You got a phone?" Dylan nodded and gave Anna her number. "You should try to find Sam and Dean." She nodded again.

"How do I find you?"

"I find you." Dylan nodded.

"Okay then." Anna disappeared. "Super." She murmured and leaned to the wall behind her. She looked out, the alarms had stopped but a whole police battalion was there.

Later

Dylan found her phone on the table next to her, she had slept about an hour. The phone was ringing violently. She flipped it open.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Hey it's Sam." Sam's voice said. Dylan yawned irritably.

"Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"

"Dean is missing." Dylan sat up and frowned.

"Okay. Need my help?"

"Would be good. You're pretty good friends with Cas right?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that. You know something's been killing angels right?"

"Yup. It's why they've taken him. Cas and Uriel, to interrogate Alistair."

"Ah. I'll try to look into it."

"Yeah." Sam hung up. Dylan groaned, got out of bed and walked to the door. She was exhausted, but she plowed on.

"ANNA!" She shouted to the high heavens.

"No need to shout." Anna said next to her.

"Bwah." Dylan shouted and jumped. "Hi." Anna smiled. "Sam's lost Dean."

"Come on." Anna grabbed Dylan and they moved through space and time and ended up in something that looked like nowhere.

"Wow." Dylan murmured.

"Cheyenne Wyoming, welcome." Anna said.

"Gee, thanks." Dylan murmured. They walked to a big house and inside it. Anna told Dylan to stay put, while she walked into a room. She heard a discussion between Anna and Cas. It took a while and Anna came out again.

"Talk to him." Dylan nodded and walked inside the room. Cas looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Dylan smiled.

"I don't know." She murmured. "You're making Dean torture a demon?" She asked.

"Yes, you need to leave, now!" It was an order, no mistake there. Dylan had to fight with every fiber to stay in the room. Cas seemed to notice it. "You're getting stronger, you can fight me."

"Damn straight. Now I don't know what happened to Dean downstairs, I don't even know him very well, but I know this isn't good. Dean won't come back from this and be the same kind of Dean, okay? You know this is wrong!" She shouted at him.

"This is none of your concern. GO!" He ordered again. Dylan forced herself to stay.

"NO! You know that this is not what God would have wanted, these kinds of orders are wrong Castiel! And you know it, inside you. I know you, I don't know how, or why, but I know you, the very core of you, and I love you Castiel, and you can't do this!" She walked over to him and grabbed his jacket lapels.

"You are out of line, you know nothing of this."

"I know enough to know that this, is not right." Dylan shouted at him. She felt tears in her eyes and Cas took a long breath.

"Dylan I am following orders."

"Are you sure they're the right orders?" She asked him irritably.

Dylan lay down her head on the foot end of Dean's bed and felt herself drift off. She woke up a little later when Cas asked if Dean was okay. Dean looked at her, but wrote her off and looked at Cas. Dylan walked over to the door and heard Cas telling Dean he had started the apocalypse. She swallowed hard and looked down. Cas looked pained when he told Dean he couldn't tell him anything else.

"Find someone else, it's not me!" Dean said. Tears ran down his cheeks. Cas got up.

"I should send you back." Castiel told Dylan. She held up her hand.

"Give me a second." He nodded and walked out of the room and Dylan walked over to Dean. "Hey." He looked up at her.

"You tend to show up when I am down in the dumps and in no way ready to hit on you."

"Shut up Dean." She whispered. "You don't have to put on a show for me, I know you're scared and I know you don't think you can do this." He looked down, tears rolled down his cheeks. Dylan sat down next to him. "I know you, I don't know how Dean, but I know you can do this, I'm sorry for all the stuff they put you through and the hurting and the fear, but you can do this! Okay? And I'm gonna support you every step of the way. No matter what you say." Dylan said and stroked his brow. He looked down on his hands. Dylan kissed his brow and walked out of the room. "You can send me back now."


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I was bored and I thought I'd update, maybe even twice in one day, and then write some more! Go me!**_

The Rapture

Dylan tried to think of a way to find Castiel when Anna appeared next to her. Dylan jumped slightly.

"Dude, would you stop doing that?" She asked irritably.

"Cas was brought home." Dylan instantly composed herself and raised her eyebrows.

"To heaven?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Anna murmured. "Come on." She put her hand on Dylan's forehead and they teleported. She found herself in Dean's car. "Hey guys." Anna said. Dean almost drove off the road.

"Smooth."

"Hey." Dylan said.

"Good God, any more people back there?" Sam asked irritably.

"You look terrific." Dean said to Anna. Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Not the most appropriate time Dean."

"Where's Jimmy?" Anna asked the boys.

"Who's Jimmy?" Dylan asked.

"Castiel's vessel." Anna said.

"We lost him." Dean said.

"You lost him?" Anna asked in an annoyed voice.

"Talk to Ginormo here!" Dean pointed to Sam.

"Sam. You look different." Anna explained about Cas being dragged back to heaven and that he had probably pissed someone off. "He's probably dead already." She said, referring to Jimmy. She sighed deeply.

"Oh come on, don't be so negative." Dean said.

"Dylan stay with them." Anna disappeared.

"Okay." Dylan said. "How you guys doing anyway?" She asked.

"Been better." Dean said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, disobeying, killing stuff. Not sleeping." She said. They looked at her in the mirror and seemed to try to think of something to say. When they reached the house Jimmy lived in with his family it was in disarray, there was fighting going on. Dean and Sam entered without preamble. Dylan ran after them. Dean had already killed one of the demons. Dylan grabbed Jimmy's hand in one of hers and his daughter's hand in her other and pulled them out of the house. Dean ran back inside and they finally came out, with Amelia. Dylan sat in the middle of the front seat and watched the Novaks in the back seat. They stopped under a bridge. Dylan sat in the Impala while Dean and Sam explained the deal to Jimmy. He eventually came over and Dylan let them have some privacy while Dean broke into and hot-wired a car. She looked at Jimmy saying goodbye to his family and sat into the back of the car with Jimmy. She leaned back and watched Dean driving. Eventually Jimmy fell asleep and Dylan closed her eyes too, trying to sleep. She half-followed the conversation, but when the phone rang she opened her eyes again. Jimmy said his wife's name and then they turned the car when he explained what had happened.

"Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean said. "You stay here." He told Dylan. She nodded. Jimmy started walking inside. Dean and Sam followed after about a minute. Dylan sat and watched the old storage building. Then she heard something weird. She realized what it was almost instantly. The guys had been taken by demons. She got up and snuck after them inside.

"I am alone." Jimmy's voice said from around the corner. She watched the demons pull Dean and Sam inside. Amelia taunted them. She pulled out a gun, aimed at Jimmy and shot.

"JIMMY." Dylan shrieked and ran inside. She saw Claire exorcise one and ran over to Jimmy. "Oh my God. You're gonna be okay." She told him and put pressure on the gunshot wound. "You gotta trust me, okay Jimmy." He nodded and coughed, spitting blood. "I promise I'll take care of you." He nodded. Claire came over to them. Dylan suddenly realized she loved Cas, and Jimmy, but she didn't know what to do with it.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. Dylan, go over there." Claire said. She realized it was Castiel. Dylan walked away from them as Castiel explained Jimmy wouldn't die if Castiel went back into him. Dylan almost started crying when Castiel went back inside Jimmy. He stood up. Dylan ran over to Claire with Amelia.

"You okay Claire?" Dylan whispered. Claire nodded. She looked at Cas saying he didn't serve man, or Dean. Claire half-nodded.

"Dylan, explain it to them." Dean said. "Take them home." Dylan nodded and let Amelia hold onto her daughter and look shocked. Sam walked out. Dean came over to Dylan. "Sam's been drinking demon blood, we need to detox him, you need to look after them okay?" Dylan nodded and Dean left.

"Is the car Sam stole for you outside?" Amelia nodded. "Okay. Uh, I guess you might have some questions?"

"What just happened to Jimmy?" Amelia whispered.

"Uh, he died Amelia. One of the demons shot him and he died. The angel, Castiel was possessing Claire, and Jimmy asked Castiel to take him instead."

"Why?" Claire asked, she was half sobbing.

"Because he wanted to save you and he didn't want your mom to be left alone. Now you can look after each other, okay? Being possessed by an angel isn't a joyride Claire, your dad wanted to protect you."

"But he's dead now?" Amelia asked, looking terrified. Dylan nodded. "Oh my God. I can't do this again."

"I'm really sorry." Dylan whispered. She led them out to the car and drove them back to Pontiac and to their house. They sat in the back and didn't talk to each other.

"Are we safe now?" Amelia asked.

"I think so, I think Castiel probably made sure you're safe. It was the condition Jimmy asked for last time." Amelia nodded.

"We should give Jimmy a funeral." Dylan nodded.

"Yes. I'm really sorry Amelia." She nodded and to Dylan's surprise hugged her. Dylan hugged her back. Claire looked lost. Dylan stroked her head. "Your husband, and dad, he loved you a lot, he did this to protect you, okay? Remember that." Dylan said. Claire and Amelia nodded. "Okay. I'll check up on you guys after a while." They nodded and walked inside. Dylan watched as they closed and locked the door. She didn't know what to do now, so she burst into tears.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Levee Breaks.

Dean paced, the apocalypse, this was big and he knew he'd need help. Bobby was good, but he would need more. He didn't know why, but somehow he knew he could count on Dylan so he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Dylan Wesson demon-killer extraordinaire." She answered cheerfully.

"Hey, you're perky."

"Always Dean, I got five hours of sleep dude, it's like a record." Dean snorted.

"I'm gonna need some help Dylan." Dean said.

"Okay, where are you?"

"Bobby's, Sioux Falls."

"Be there in uh, if I gun it, hour and a half."

"Kay." Dean said. Dylan hung up. He admired her ability to just do what she needed to do, just pick up and go for it. He walked outside to wait for her and thought about what Bobby had said. Dean started shouting for Cas. It took a while for him to show up. "Bout time, I've been screaming myself hoarse for two hours or something."

Dylan saw Dean and Castiel having a discussion, she realized this was not the time to barge in, so she waited at the outskirts of the junkyard.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God you're a dick these days." Dean paced. "Fine I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dylan walked closer while Dean swore to follow God's word and Cas told him to wait until they called. Dean looked tired. Cas disappeared.

"Hey angel-bitch." Dylan said. Dean looked around in surprise and smiled at her.

"Come on." He said and pulled her into a one-armed hug and inside. She watched as Dean and Bobby fought and listened to Sam yelling and screaming in the basement.

"It's not really that bad." Dylan tried. It suddenly became a lot quieter. "Huh? Sam just shut up." The others nodded and they all ran downstairs. Dylan saw Sam thrown into a wall and looked around the room. She was slightly confused.

"This can't be a demon, can it?" Dean and Bobby grabbed Sam and chained him to the bed. Dylan walked over to Sam's finally limp form and put a hand on his forehead. He didn't move. "What is with you Sammy?" She whispered. She couldn't see anything. Dylan, Dean and Bobby walked upstairs.

"The demon blood is killing him."

"No, we are. If he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna live much longer." Bobby said.

"He's right Dean. I know it's not good, but this is more than what anyone's ever dealt with; we don't know what to do for him. When heroin addicts go cold turkey they get sick, that is what we're doing to Sam." Dean rubbed his forehead.

"I am not getting my brother demon blood, I am not turning him into a monster." Dylan nodded.

"Okay." She said and sat down on a chair.

Dylan sat up in her sleep, she could feel Castiel, but that had to be wrong. She slumped down against Dean's shoulder again and fell back to sleep. She thought she heard something, but she was too far into sleep.

Bobby came running inside. Dylan sat up in surprise and elbowed Dean in the ribs so he woke up. Dylan pulled on her shirt and stood up. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to be dressed and alert. Dean stood up too.

"He got out, I don't know how." Bobby said. They walked downstairs and looked through the door. Dylan looked at busted devil's traps. She swore internally, Castiel. It couldn't be Ruby, or Lilith, or anyone else demonic.

"He'll be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah we'll see." Dean said. "Dylan." She nodded and they all but ran upstairs and to the car. Dean started fixing it up and Dylan helped him out. Bobby came and told them about the stolen cars. Dean sat into the driver's seat and Dylan sat in next to him. Dean gunned down the throttle and drove them towards Jacksonville.

"I thought my compass was good." Dylan whispered. Dean shrugged and kept gunning it.

"I know that kid." Dylan nodded and smiled to him. Dean took a call from Bobby as they closed up on Jacksonville. They walked inside the hotel and up to the honeymoon suite. Dean charged at Ruby, Dylan ran with him, Sam grabbed her from behind and threw her into a wall. Dylan coughed and got to her feet.

"Ruby, get out of here." Sam said.

"She's not getting out of here." Duncan said.

"Yes she is!" Ruby ran.

"On it!" Dylan jumped to her feet and ran after her. She lost her and walked back to the honeymoon suite. "And I lost her." She murmured and waited at the door. They had a talk about who could do what, Dylan didn't want to walk inside.

"Trust me!" Sam said.

"No." Dean said. They argued back and forth.

"Say it."

"It means you're a monster." Dean said. Sam hit him square in the face.

"SAM!" Dylan started, but realized it was better to let them duke it out. They broke up most of the room and Sam threw Dean through a window thing, sat down on him and grabbed his throat. "SAM!" She ran over and tried wrenching him free.

"You don't know me." Sam spat.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean hissed. Sam walked out. Dylan kneeled next to Dean and helped him sit up so he could breathe easier. She could see he was in a lot of pain.

"Take it easy Dean, it'll be fine." She said. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. He coughed up some blood and wiped his nose.

"Trying to reassure me?"

"Yup. Working?"

"Not so much." Dylan shrugged and helped him stand up. He coughed again and had to lean to a wall to breathe normally. Dylan grabbed him and held him up. Dean swallowed. "I might have broken something." He murmured. Dylan nodded.

"We'll fix that." He nodded.

"Good." She helped him over to the bed and pushed him lightly so he lay down on his back. She pulled up his shirt and looked at his bruised stomach. There was a dent where his ribs usually weren't dented.

"Ouch. I might be able to…" She didn't know what happened, but knew to put her right hand on his dent and it came out again. "Wow."

"Ow." Dean murmured.

"Yeah, come on, let's get back to Bobby's."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer Rising

They arrived at Bobby's and he didn't seem too excited. They had an argument about Sam. It was getting old. Dylan had a feeling she had to stay close to Dean, she didn't know why, but she knew she had to so she walked over to him and held his shoulder when he sat down on a chair.

"I'm not even sure if he's my brother anymore, if he ever was." Dean snapped. Bobby snapped back at him and they argued for a while. Dean walked over to the window. Dylan stood still, but close to him.

"You are a better man than your daddy ever was. Do us both a favor, don't be him." Dean shrugged, he turned around. Dylan and Dean looked around. She was confused. Dean looked a little surprised too. She didn't know why she was there, she was annoyed too. Castiel and Zachariah stood at the other end of the room. She looked at them.

"Hello Dean, it's almost time." Castiel's voice said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Dylan said.

"Dylan." Castiel said. "Come here."

"What?"

"Come here!" She looked at Dean and started moving without meaning to.

"Is this what your powers mean? You can control me?" Dylan shouted at Cas. He looked sad somehow. Dylan swallowed hard. "What's happening?" Castiel touched Dylan's forehead and she fainted. The last thing she heard was Dean shouting her name. She woke up on a bed, sitting up she realized she was chained to it. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but she was angry. She looked at Cas sitting next to the bed.

"What is going on?" Then she realized she knew. Castiel touching her had given her the information Zach and Cas had told Dean. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"No." Castiel said.

"Cas. This is wrong." He looked angrily at her. Dylan felt tears run down her cheeks, she hadn't cried this much in years. "Castiel, look at me!" He did. "Let me go! I said I was on your side cause I thought it was the right one, I thought it was God's side, okay? But now you have me chained to a freaking bed? Zach is not right Castiel. You need to help me, you know I can take out Ruby." Castiel looked shocked. "What? You didn't think I could see? You see her real face, I see her real face."

"Well it's not what we want." Castiel explained.

"Why not?" Dylan spluttered. Castiel looked confused.

"There's going to be peace Dylan, you'll be calm, collected, loved. You'll be with your family." Dylan screamed loudly. "You'll be at peace."

"It's not what I want. I don't want paradise, I want to fight."

"For what? There's nothing on this earth worth fighting for." Castiel argued. "I see the pain in you Dylan, in Dean."

"Pain means love Castiel, there's love and passion and honor, and not dying like a dog, tied to a fucking bed, there's hope and there's sacrifice. And there's so much good. There's chocolate cake, and Buffy, and Douglas Adams, and I don't know, sex. I know the world sucks, but I'd rather be there." Dylan shouted at him. He looked at her with a surprised look. She got the shackles off finally and climbed out of the bed. "There is something to fight for Castiel. You should know that. You know me, and Dean." Castiel pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She answered it and pulled him into her arms.

"You're right." He said. "Don't yell at me again."

"Done." Dylan nodded. He pulled her into another kiss and lifted her up. She took a deep breath and pulled him closer.

"Come with me." He pulled her out. "And be quiet." Dylan nodded and followed him to the other room. Dean stood there, looking extremely annoyed. It was his angry, grumpy shoulders. Castiel shoved Dylan into a corner and took out the knife, walking over to Dean. He grabbed Dean and shoved him up to a wall, put the symbol for banishing angels on the wall and waved Dylan over. Zach came in and Castiel banished him. He put a hand on Dean's forehead and the other on Dylan's. They stood in Chuck's kitchen. He was on the phone with a madam.

"Dude, I got your blood all over me." Dylan said to Castiel. He nodded.

"This isn't supposed to happen. You are not supposed to be here, none of you, especially not you. Who are you?" Chuck said to Dylan. She smiled and rubbed blood off her forehead, waving.

"Dylan. I'm just coming along for the fun." Dylan said. Dean looked slightly worried and read some of Chuck's story. The house started rattling.

"Oh man, not again." Chuck said. Castiel pressed his hand towards Dean's forehead and he disappeared.

"Wow." Dylan said.

"Archangels, we need to fight them off, hold them off."

"Yeah, archangels. I'll fight them, that'll be fun." Dylan said. Chuck looked worried. "You're a bastard Cas." Light started engulfing the house.

"I love you Dylan." She took his hand and he squeezed it hard.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Sympathy for the Devil.

Dylan opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the debris of Chuck's house. She sat up and coughed up some blood. She stood up very carefully and looked around.

"Chuck!" She tried. She heard coughing and scraping and walked towards the sound.

"Dylan." She threw away the chair on top of him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Not so much." He murmured. Dylan nodded and pulled him to his feet and groaned. She obviously had some broken ribs.

"Ow, damn it." She spat some blood.

"Dylan."

"Your house is a crash site." Dylan said irritably. "So, that was gross. You have Cas on you." She pointed. He closed his eyes and Dylan pulled out the fleshy thing. There was a noise at the door. Chuck picked up a plunger and hid. Dylan hid as well, pulling out a knife. Someone came around the corner and Chuck struck. It turned out to be Sam.

"Oh God. Sorry. Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"Well my head hurts." Sam said irritably.

"Where's Cas?"

"He's dead, or gone." Chuck said. Dylan nodded. "The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean tried.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Dylan nodded.

"Damn it." Dean said. Dylan felt a surge of something, the compass inside her was spinning like crazy.

"Gah. Oh, I gotta go." She said. Dean looked at her in surprise.

"You what?" He asked.

"I need to go. I'll see you around guys. Have faith Dean. Okay?" He nodded. She hugged them all and then jumped out a window. She ran down the street and saw light in Chuck's house as Dean banished the angels. She kept running and found her car. Slightly surprised, but at the same time not surprised she got into the car and drove down the street, following her inner compass. She ended up in a little town that looked like it had been bombed. She jumped out of the car and walked into town. It was empty. "Hello!" Dylan called carefully.

"Help." Someone called. She ran towards the sound and found Castiel stuck to something.

"Oh thank God. Castiel are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just sort of stuck." He said. Dylan got him lose and he rolled down on the ground. "Thank you." Dylan nodded.

"Okay. Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." He said and stood up, almost falling over again. "I need to get to Dean and Sam."

"Okay, you know where they are?" He nodded.

"I need to give you something."

"What?" He touched her sternum and she coughed slightly. "Okay? What's that mean?"

"Enochian Sigil. Demons and angels can't see you. I need to go."

"Why?"

"Because Raphael killed me and I am slightly worried he might come after you. I've disobeyed my superiors Dylan. They're not too happy, and they're not happy about you either so I'm hiding you." He stumbled slightly.

"You seem a little discombobulated, maybe you should wait?"

"No, I need to go now."

"Castiel, you look like you could faint any minute." She said and pulled him over to her car. She leaned him to it. "You're an angel right? So you shouldn't be going around fainting, just chill out for a little while." She looked around and frowned. The town looked like it had been through a nuclear attack. "Who pulled you out? You turned into angel soup."

"I don't know." He sighed deeply and took a long breath. "Something huge. Something very big and powerful. I am bone deep tired." Dylan nodded.

"Okay, let's find a bed you can lie down on." He shook his head.

"No, he needs me."

"Cas. You need to rest." She pulled him down the street to the first motel and inside the first room. The bed was still standing so she dropped him on it. "Just lie for like a second." He nodded and closed his eyes. Dylan sat down on the bed and looked at the door. She watched Castiel. She was so exhausted, but she didn't think she could sleep. He opened his eyes.

"Are you scared?" He suddenly asked. Dylan nodded.

"Usually." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you my soldier."

"You didn't make me, you asked. I said yes, I could have said no." He smiled.

"I picked you because I knew you would say yes, because you couldn't say no. That I'm sorry for."

"When you lost your brother, the one Uriel killed." He nodded. "I realized, I was made for this fight, I was put on this earth to help you, and God I guess, I'm not really that special, but at least I have a purpose." She said. He sat up and looked at her.

"You are special. I didn't choose you, something in you told me you were the one. You are special." Dylan smiled to him.

"Thank you." He shrugged.

"Is there anything I can do that will make you feel better?" Dylan shook her head and smiled.

"Well I can think of one thing, but I think that would be the biggest sin ever." He looked confused. "Never mind Cas." She said. He stroked a hand through her hair. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes; his touch was like electricity to her. She opened her eyes and looked into his shining blue eyes. He looked surprised, like he had realized what she meant. He didn't move his hand; instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was like she was sort of immune to him now; the kiss was like a normal sort of kiss, but still fantastic. She pulled him closer to her and opened her blouse, pulling his tie over his head. He looked slightly surprised, but didn't stop her. His hands rested on her thighs. She pulled his coat down and then his jacket. He didn't seem to know what he was supposed to do so Dylan helped him along dragging her own blouse off. He watched her stomach and breast with a very terrified look. She smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. He put her hands on the small of her back and pulled her into his lap, kissing her again. She dragged his shirt over his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss, putting her hands on his naked shoulders. He seemed to lock into some primal instinct, or Jimmy took over, and he opened her jeans, pulling them down and laying her down on the bed on her back. She opened his trousers and pulled them down. He stroked her stomach and naked thighs.

"This is uh, wrong." He murmured. Dylan shrugged.

"Depends on how you see it. You're doing very well." She smiled and stroked his chest. He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her lips again. Dylan smiled and pulled him down. His warm skin rubbed against hers and she took a deep breath pulling her bra off. He stroked her waist and breasts carefully. He was like a very young boy who had never seen breasts before and was very sweet. He slid his fingers down to her hips. Dylan swallowed deeply and watched him pull down her panties. He kissed her lips, neck and chest. She pulled him tighter to her and kissed him. He stroked her waist and stomach. Dylan giggled and kissed his lips.

"You're laughing at me." He whispered. He was smiling and kissed her neck.

"You're tickling me." Dylan murmured and tugged down his boxer shorts. He stroked her lips and cheek and Dylan felt like she would go crazy if he didn't take some serious action soon. Cas looked into her eyes. She looked back into his shining blue eyes and rolled them around so she was on top of him. He looked almost worried when she slid down on him and shuddered slightly. Cas took a deep breath and pulled her down so he could kiss her again, burying his hands in her hair.

Dylan woke up. She seemed to be alone so she sat up. It turned out Cas was sitting in a corner. He was dressed, but still looked slightly disheveled. Dylan pulled on her blouse and panties. She stood up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him. He held out a hand and pulled her into a kiss. She had to swallow hard to pull away.

"I sinned." Dylan nodded.

"Very well too." He sniggered and pulled her into his lap.

"I have to go." Dylan nodded. "I will call you if I need your help with something."

"Of course." Dylan said. She stood up and pulled on her jeans. She looked at him. "Go help them." She said and kissed his brow. He kissed her lips.

"Bye." He disappeared. Dylan nodded and pulled off her blouse and pulled on her bra before putting on her blouse again. She dragged on socks and boots and then her jacket. She decided to raid the local clothing store to get some new and clean clothes before getting on her way. She dropped off her things in the car and went to the first store she found; it was a sporting good store with clothes meant for outdoor stuff, like hiking and camping. Her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where in the hell are you?" Duncan's voice shouted at her.

"Wow. You're annoyed." She said.

"Where are you?"

"Oh about 5 miles from where Jesus lost his sandals." Dylan said and grabbed a pile of flannel shirts and found some white and black wife beaters to wear under them.

"Okay, Dylan I'm not kidding around." She picked up a pile of jeans.

"Okay, hang on." She walked over to the counter and picked up a paper. "Dwight, Illinois." She said and dropped the clothes on the counter and opened the cash register.

"Dwight, Illinois?" Duncan asked. "The town that just got nuked or something?" Dylan grabbed all the money and put it in a bag she filled with new clothes.

"I don't know." Dylan murmured. She put the phone on speaker and pulled off her blouse and pulled on a clean top and shirt, before changing her jeans. "Where are you?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Neat. Wanna meet or what?"

"Dylan how can you talk like this? You freakin' disappeared. I thought you were dead. I've been calling you for days, I just got through, you've been out of range."

"Yeah well this town does look sort of nuked. Hey you think people would mind if I raided their sport supply store, maybe there are some good guns or hunting knives?"

"I don't think anyone is there to complain. Would you drive towards us? And talk to your dad, cause he's freaking out and not fun to be around."

"Fine." Dylan said. "I'll be there. I just need to shower I think, maybe there's a gym, or I guess I could use the motel."

"You're being way too weird about this." Duncan snapped.

"Okay, sorry, Duncan I am going to shower cause I smell like dude, blood and charred flesh, and then I'm gonna put on clean clothes, clean boots and I will drive towards Colorado, meet you in Kansas or something." She hung up and went to find a shower. She showered fast and dressed again, she smelled like Cas, it felt safe. She drove west and stopped to get food at the first drive through and gunned it further west.

Jonah paced outside their motel. Last time he had seen Dylan was over a year ago, according to Duncan and Will she had changed while they had hunted together, so he was worried. She was on her way to this motel. They were halfway between Colorado Springs and Dwight Illinois. He kept pacing for another hour. He had been hunting with James, Will and Duncan. He had met them in Montana, and he had been slightly shocked to not find Dylan with them. But they had hunted together, and he knew Duncan at least would be happy Dylan came back; Jonah had been going on their last nerve lately when Dylan didn't show up.

A blue -67 Thunderbird pulled into the parking lot. Duncan came out of his and Will's room. The Thunderbird parked, it was definitely Dylan driving, she parked with quite a lot of arrogance for such a small person. She came out of the car. Duncan walked closer and when Dylan saw him she grinned and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He spun them a little.

"You are in so much trouble." Duncan said and kissed her and let her down. Dylan looked around Duncan and at her father.

"Hey." He said. She came over to him and hugged him tightly. He held her tightly and pressed her into his chest, holding her for a while. She grabbed his shirt behind his back and wrung it in her hands. She was the same height as he remembered, skinnier maybe, but still his Dylan. He finally let go and James came out.

"You are in such big trouble." He hugged her tightly and half lifted her up.

"I missed you big brother." He grinned and kissed her brow. Will hugged Dylan quickly. Jonah watched Dylan for differences. They were there. She looked more drawn. Her hair was shorter and in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark green; her face was dark, as always. She was skinny, but she looked purposeful. He could see she had a purpose and a drive now. He could see that what he had kept secret from her was coming out and turning her into what she was supposed to be.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"That's it?" Duncan asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Update us." Jonah said. Dylan pointed to the door of a room and they walked inside. Dylan took out a bottle of beer.

"Okay. Heaven let 65 seals get broken, the last seal was Lilith, Ruby tricked Sam into thinking he had to kill Lilith, but anyway, uh Castiel got us out of the green room and to Chuck the prophet's house, he sent Dean after Sam, but he was too late, and Sam killed Lilith, breaking the 66th seal, freeing Lucifer, Satan. At the same time Cas, Chuck and I were facing archangels, I'm not entirely sure what happened, but Cas exploded and Chuck and I were left in the debris, I don't remember it all. Then Dean and Sam showed up but I got this feeling sort of and I found Cas. I don't know how he ended up in Dwight, cause Raphael kicked him to pieces, but he was whole. I got him back in fighting shape and he went to help Dean and Sam. That's all I know." She finished her beer. Jonah frowned at her. "I don't know what happens next, but I know Lucifer walks the earth and I know he needs a vessel and permission."

"Permission?" James asked.

"Angels need permission to enter their vessel, not like demons, Jimmy said yes before letting Castiel enter, and Lucifer needs to get permission to dump into his meat suit."

"Why does Lucifer need permission?"

"He's an angel, after all." Duncan murmured. Dylan nodded. "He was God's creation."

"So, this is all real and stuff?" Jonah asked, struggling slightly to comprehend. Dylan nodded.

"Pretty much." Will said. "Dylan's been guiding us to hot zone after hot zone, and I've met Cas, I'm willing to believe pretty much anything now." He smiled at Dylan who nodded to him.

"So, what do we do now?" Jonah asked. Dylan shrugged and drank some beer.

"Whatever. I just kill stuff." She said.

_**So, I sort of felt like Dylan and Cas had some sexual tension going, and well I felt like writing smut, it might not have worked in the story, but I write for fun and I liked it. Hope you did too.**_


	15. Chapter 15

A week later.

Dylan sat and read, slightly annoyed with herself for not finding anything. She dropped the book on the floor and grabbed another one. James did the same and drank some of his water. Duncan and Will came in with their dad.

"What have you got?" Jonah asked.

"A big pile of crap." Dylan grumbled. "Well there's the apocalypse, all the signs point in that direction, I haven't heard from Dean or Sam or Cas, so I don't really know what's up." She murmured.

"But we're thinking apocalypse?" Dylan nodded.

"Pretty much." She said. Her dad's phone rang.

"Hello." He said. He frowned deeply. "Jack? Louder Jack. Guntown, Mississippi? What's wrong? Okay. No we'll be there soon. Yeah, five. I promise, we'll be there as fast as we can drive okay? I'll let my daughter drive!" Dylan smiled and nodded. He hung up.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Hunter friend of mine named Jack Hardy is in Guntown, Mississippi, it's taken over by demons, it's chaos, more than he can handle on his own. I said we'd help him out."

"Name sounds ominous." James murmured and Duncan nodded. Dylan smiled at them.

"I'm not leaving my car." Dylan said.

"Okay." Her dad said. "I'm not leaving my car either. Let's just go."

"Let's stop for food. I'm real hungry." Dylan said and got up.

"You're weird." Duncan said. Dylan nodded. Will's phone rang.

"Damn it." He grumbled and took it out. "Hello." He said. He frowned. "Yeah. No, I'll be there. I swear. Yeah okay. Uh, couple of hours probably." He said. "See you." He hung up. "Duncan catch a ride with Dylan, I have a friend I have to see."

"Who?" Duncan asked.

"Not now." Will said irritably.

"Ah. Anna. Dylan I'll hitch a ride with you if you don't mind." She nodded. Will walked off. Dylan frowned at his back. "Complicated friend." Duncan said.

"Sex friend?" James asked. Duncan nodded.

"Very special sex friend." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I know you guys too well now." She picked up the books they had and dropped them into a bag and grabbed her weapons. Her dad was paying for the rooms and Dylan and Duncan walked outside. Dylan tossed her things into the car and waited for her dad. He came over and Dylan raised her eyebrows.

"Guntown next." He said. Dylan got inside the car and Duncan sat in next to her. Dylan drove them south and they reached Guntown in the middle of the night, Dylan had driven pretty much like a psycho and had her father keep up, and they had managed in seven hours. The road into town was blocked. Dylan stopped the car and got out. She pulled out her guns and a shotgun and knife. Duncan did the same. Jonah and James came out of Jonah's car with a gun.

"I guess we're walking." Duncan said.

"The hits just keep coming." James murmured. They walked into town. It looked slightly deserted. Dylan looked around and frowned at her dad.

"You ever seen anything like this before?" He shook his head. "Do you see Jack?" He looked around and took out his phone.

"No signal." He said. Dylan frowned. A man stumbled out of a house. "Jack." Jonah ran over to him. "You okay?"

"You're here." He said and exhaled, smiling.

"Yes, only four, but yes."

"It's okay."

"What's happening?" Dylan asked.

"Let's go to my safe house." He walked down the street and they found a little house. There were salt lines and devil's traps everywhere. Jack stepped over a salt line and inside the house. Dylan followed and then her dad, James and Duncan. Dylan looked around.

"So, we're now pretty sure none of us are demons at least." Duncan murmured. Jack nodded.

"Okay, so a huge cloud of demonic energy came over town a couple of days ago and possessed most of the townspeople and no one can get out because of roads and bridges. I tried helping the ones not possessed and they're gathered in a basement, and I got out to get supplies, all the demons are outside the room. I made devil's traps and salt lines everywhere and told them not to leave or destroy them."

"Okay." Dylan frowned.

"We can't just kill them all." Duncan said.

"No."

"And we can't exorcise them one after one." Jonah said. "It would take forever."

"Here's an idea." Dylan said. "Dean told me, they were in jail in Colorado a couple of years ago and they were surrounded by demons and Sam recorded an exorcism into a PA system and they shut the demons inside a room and played it off. That's something."

"And your new superpower." Duncan said.

"I can't control that." Dylan said. He nodded.

"Fair enough." Jonah raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Dylan said. Duncan frowned.

"But it is a good idea." Jonah said. Duncan nodded.

"Okay, but we'd need speakers and a functioning stereo." Jack said.

"James." Dylan said. He nodded and they walked out. "We'll be back." They walked down the street and to an electronics store they had passed earlier. They found a pile of speakers and a stereo. It was slightly cumbersome, but they got it back, Dylan snatching a microphone as she walked. They walked through the very quiet town and into the house again.

"So, we think there should be a scouting party." Jonah said. "Dylan do you know any exorcisms by heart?" She nodded. "Okay, this will probably take a while to put together, you got any skills in this son?" He asked James. He nodded.

"I'll help." Duncan said. James nodded. They put the system together and Dylan planned with Jack and Jonah.

"I think you should go." Jack told Dylan. "You seem like you're stronger than all of us together, and you seem to have a superpower?" Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, uncontrollable kind." She said. "But okay."

"Then bring Duncan." Jonah said. Dylan nodded. "You work well together, right?" He smiled. Dylan nodded again.

"We're done. Dylan you wanna sing?" Duncan asked. Dylan grinned and walked over to him. She took the microphone and read the exorcism into it. Duncan watched with interest. "It freaks me out when you do these things." Duncan said. He smiled. Dylan winked at him and gave back the mic.

"We're the scouting party, come on little one." She told him and smiled. He nodded, took his gun and sword and they got directions from Jack, before walking outside and down the street.

"So, we the youngest of the gang, we're the scouts?" Duncan asked.

"Got an inferiority complex?" Dylan asked and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I just wondered why."

"So do I. Dad doesn't like putting me in harm's way." Dylan said. Duncan frowned. "Anyway. This is the house I'm guessing."

"He said it was in the basement right?" Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Come on. I see a window." Duncan pointed.

"Yeah." Dylan walked over and knelt down and looked inside. A salt line was on the ledge and people were sitting and standing around. They looked scared.

"You see any demons?"

"No. There's salt lines at every entrance and some devil's traps. Just like Jack said. They're relatively safe."

"You're not!" A voice said behind them. Dylan turned around and saw a man in his early twenties standing behind them. He had black eyes and brown hair. He smiled widely.

"Oh fudge." Duncan said. Dylan got up and kicked the demon in the nuts, placed her hand on his forehead and white light engulfed him. He hit her and another demon came running over and threw Duncan at the window. It broke and they were both thrown through, into the basement. Dylan landed on her back and got the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for a couple of seconds and got up. She ran over to the window and made sure the line was intact. The demons were smiling at her from outside.

"Duncan you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Duncan coughed. Dylan turned and smiled widely to the people in the room.

"So. I'm Dylan, this is Duncan, we're hunters, and in a little pickle."

"You're demons?"

"Then we couldn't have crossed that line." Duncan said. "We're human." Duncan stood up. "How many demons outside?"

"Like fifty." A guy said.

"Oh awesome." Dylan said. "How long you guys been in here?"

"About 24 hours." The same guy said. "I'm Mike."

"OK. So, we'll get out of here. Duncan, with me, come on." He nodded and they walked over to the corner of the room. There were about 30 people in the room. Dylan frowned at Duncan.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"They've been here for 24 hours and the demons have been content to stand outside looking over them. There are 50 demons outside, they must be waiting for something, these people must be here for a reason, right?" Duncan nodded. "Is there a priest here?" A man came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but then there are demons outside. Does any of this make sense to you? The demons holding us up like cattle, biblically?"

"No. I don't think so, maybe Revelations, but you know, it's weird."

"Okay then." Dylan murmured.

"What about Revelations?" Duncan asked. "I don't remember this."

"Abaddon." Dylan closed her eyes for a while. "Not from the Bible. But uh, something else I read. I read about Abaddon in the Bible and I looked him up somewhere else, and uh, I read about how occultists tried to summon him, but they couldn't because of obvious problems. He needs to feed first thing he does when he comes out, and he needs a lot of people. I'd say a basement full."

"Oh goody." Dylan murmured.

"The angel of the bottomless pit?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." The priest nodded.

"Awesome!" Duncan said. Dylan nodded.

"You know a lot about the Bible."

"We were raised by a priest, now and then." Dylan said. Duncan frowned.

"Okay, so I'm gonna guess there's one of the demons who knows how to summon him, and that we're screwed." Duncan said.

"And we have no way of warning Jack, dad and James."

"No, this is great."

"We could go out there and fight them, hope to take out the main guy." Dylan said. "I know it's reckless."

"They'll have a chain of command." Duncan said. Dylan nodded.

"Then we'll not do that." She murmured.

"Can you get Cas here?"

"I don't think so, he gave me this Enochian sigil, I'm hidden from all angels and demons, so he can't find me. And there's no cell service here, I don't know." Duncan nodded. "He can tell where you are though, but he doesn't know we're in trouble."

"Well I am sort of panicky." Duncan said.

"Yeah, we usually are." Dylan said. Duncan shrugged.

"Touché." He murmured. Dylan nodded. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Dylan grumbled. "Okay, here's something." Dylan said and walked over to the window. A demon was prowling outside. She took a deep breath and climbed up, disturbing the salt, grabbed him and pulled him inside. She redid the line and put a foot on the demon's throat. Duncan came over and opened his mouth.

"Okay." He said. "Now what?"

"Hi demon person. Duncan, get us a chair and some duct tape." He walked off and came back soon. Dylan lifted the demon into the chair and they taped his hands to the chair. "Okay, we're gonna have a nice little chat now and you are gonna tell me what you're up to."

"Let me out of here bitch."

"Kiss Lucifer with that mouth?" Dylan asked. He looked at her with interest. Dylan took out her crucifix and shoved it into the demon's mouth. He screamed loudly and spewed up some blood, spitting it on the floor. Dylan raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Now, what the hell are you up to?"

"Dylan, there's a human in there." Duncan said.

"It's the time for rashness Duncan." Dylan told him. "Tell me!" She shouted at the demon. He scowled at her. "Now, or I'll do other funny things. I have a good imagination." Duncan leaned to the wall behind the demon. Dylan pulled out her knife. "Father do you have any water?" He handed over a bottle. Dylan dropped a crucifix into it and laced the knife with Holy water. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked and smiled.

"Go to hell."

"Face it is." Dylan said and made a little slice down his face. He roared.

"FINE! Abaddon, we're getting Abaddon down to earth, and he needs someone to feed on." Dylan nodded.

"Who's getting him here?" Duncan asked.

"Our leader, Red."

"Why do you want Abaddon here?"

"War and mayhem." Dylan nodded. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo,  psallite Domino  qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem  Ecce dabit voci Suae  vocem virtutis,  tribuite virtutem Deo." Dylan started and exorcised the demon while Duncan made a hole in the salt line so he got out. The guy he'd been possessing slumped in his chair.

"That wasn't good Dylan."

"Rash action Duncan. It was the only thing I could think of okay?" Dylan murmured. "So, war and mayhem good apparently. What are we gonna do?" Duncan sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know." He said. "But when we don't come back they are gonna come here, let's just hope that they keep their heads cool and go through with the damn plan." Dylan nodded. She heard some talking outside the room and raised her eyebrows.

"Haven't they pretty much been quiet up until now?" She asked Duncan. The priest nodded.

"Absolute quiet until you came in and then quiet until now." He said.

"Awesome. So what does chatter mean?" Duncan asked.

"Let's find out shall we?" Dylan asked and walked over to the door.

"Okay, everyone, I'm gonna need you to stay calm, I'm opening the door, but that doesn't mean they can get in, okay? So, if you don't wanna look at them go hide." Dylan said.

"You should have been a life coach." Duncan told her. "Try controlling your exorcism superpower huh?" Dylan nodded and opened the door slowly. There were demons everywhere. One looked at her slowly.

"Hi." Dylan said. Another one was reading something from a book. "What you up to?"

"Our father will be here soon." The girl who had looked at Dylan said. Dylan nodded, put her hand on the girl's forehead and white light engulfed her. She screamed as the demon escaped from her. Duncan grabbed the girl and pulled her inside the room.

"You're gonna stop whatever you're doing buddy or I will come out there and cut your god damn head off!" Dylan said. Duncan raised his eyebrows. She shrugged.

"Shut up." A demon snarled. She noticed a young man standing in a corner, he was a human, held down by two demons.

"Oh don't talk to me like that." A demon lunged at her and she grabbed him and exorcised him, they pulled him inside and closed the door.

"We're so screwed." Duncan said and dropped the guy on the floor.

"We can blow up that guy and burn the damn book. I'm very destructive today." Dylan said.

Jonah paced. They weren't back yet and something was wrong. They needed a plan, but he had no idea what to do since their scouting hadn't gone too well. James was pacing too.

"We're going now." Jonah said. Jack nodded.

"It's still a good plan your kid had though." He said. James nodded. "We can try." James picked up stuff and they moved out. It was slow carrying a bunch of stereo equipment and guns, but they went. They finally reached the house. James set up the speakers and found an electricity outlet and hooked it up. He raised his eyebrows at Jonah who shrugged. "We should shut them in I guess."

"Yeah." Jack picked up the salt bag he had brought and put down salt lines and started the tape of Dylan saying the exorcism.

Dylan heard her own voice exorcising demons outside and looked at Duncan. He stood up from his seat.

"They kept their cool at least." He said. Dylan ran over to the door and opened it.

"Too late." A demon said. The young man in the corner was being possessed as they spoke.

"DAMN it." Dylan shouted.

"What do we do?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Dylan said. "Shoot him?"

"It won't work." Duncan said.

"Good point. But there's exorcising going on, it shouldn't work now."

"Isn't he like a prince of hell? Maybe it's bigger than a regular exorcism."

"Yeah. I'm gonna fight, get them out of here." The possessed people were clean so Dylan pulled her sword and gun, ran out and engaged Abaddon in combat. He was strong, but he was also hungry and that slowed him down. "Get them out." Duncan was herding people out.

"Jonah, help me get them out!" He shouted. Dylan kept fighting, taking some hits here and there, but she was holding her own.

"FEED ME!" Abaddon shouted.

"Sorry buddy." Dylan said. Duncan came downstairs again. "Dylan what do we do?"

"Busy!" Dylan yelled.

"If I can't feed I will die, and I am taking you with me." The ground started shaking and trembling. Dylan looked around. Duncan came downstairs and tried grabbing her.

"We can't just let him get out of here!"

"Well let's fight him when we're both alive." Duncan said. Dylan nodded and let him pull her out.

"HUNGRY!" Abaddon yelled.

"Eat this then." Dylan said and smacked him in the face, putting him down, exorcising him. He screamed and roared as the house came down on them.


End file.
